


Vampire Arcana

by anlily_ll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlily_ll/pseuds/anlily_ll
Summary: A series of one-shot Haikyuu! stories of Vampire AU rareships. Please pardon the brief mention of blood.
Kudos: 5





	1. Savoring Sweetness

A whisk of a wine glass. A reflection of a scarlet eye in the crystal glass. The sweet taste of wine. Akaashi sips from the glass, smacking his lips. The vampire scoffs in disgust. _So much for a sweet taste tonight._ The bitter aftertaste of wine lingers in his tongue, but he craved for something more..._ It’s no use on using wine for a sweet treat._ The young man stows away a wine bottle to a subordinate and makes his way to the foyer. “Hey Akaashi, where are you going?” Bokuto, a strong and proud vampire with devilish eyes, asks... “Just out for a walk.” Akaashi shrugs. _His blood is too strong for me anyway._ “Make sure you have the glamour on, Akaashi. Humans are being quite vigilant tonight.” Haruki reminds. Akaashi nods in obligation. “Stay safe!” One of the recent vampires, Anahori, calls out. _How quaint… _He steps out into the open, the crisp autumn air caressing his face. The pearly gibbous moon glistens in the night sky. The second he steps out, he feels a gust of wind engulfing him. One work of a glamour. He blinks his eyes and strolls into a quiet alley. The silence, save for the occasional shuffling of leaves, calms the young vampire. Bright signs and heavy music commence the ambiance of the upcoming nightlife, beckoning passerby for a night of entertainment and fun. Akaashi glimpses a coat of arms in the shadows. In the darkness, he could see the familiar embroidery of a feline perched on the Tetsurou vampiric coat of arms. _Nekoma…_ What Akaashi observed was lines of innocent humans anticipating their impending dance of doom and death. The scents of the humans he passed were either too bitter, too sweet, or too foreign. Akaashi coughs from the overwhelming scents. He quickens his pace, eventually making it to a local park near the city. The park overlooks the river, a pristine body of water undisturbed by the wind or human activity. It is the cleanest river amongst the sewage humans had done to the other rivers. A spectacle of natural beauty, a blessing for the animals and humans alike to enjoy. Akaashi walks over to the ledge near the river. A human would assume the insignia of an owl with the Kotaro vampiric coat of arms as a unique gang sign, but it is the symbol of the Fukurodani coven. Humans don’t suspect that even the most influential vampires can live amongst them like elite celebrities. He takes in the salty yet faintly sweet breeze of the river. 

Ennoshita sighs, closing his laptop after a long day of studying. _Why does the teacher give us so much to study?_ He leans back against his chair, closing his eyes briefly. He opens his eyes again. In the distance, a figure dressed in black sits alone, overlooking the river. Ennoshita looks at the time. 12:45 am_. It’s late to be out…_ The figure in the black was still, the wind ruffling their hair. Ennoshita’s heart skipped a beat. In the moonlight, the person looked androgynous, features that would define beautiful for both men and women… _He’s beautiful…_ Pale skin paler than the pearl of the moon, soft aqua eyes, a healthy complexion with full cheeks and lips… Out of all the girls and guys he had met, Ennoshita found this person enchanting… _He’s a stranger - why would you fall for him?_ Ennoshita quickly packed up his things, but he couldn’t stop looking. Looking at the beautiful stranger. _Could he be?_


	2. Troublesome Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinoshita is working at a new bar but finds out that there is something off with his boss...

A crimson rose. A glass of scarlet blood. A ruby ring glistens in the candlelight. Kuroo pinches his nose. Red, red, red and red. _Why does Dad love red so much?_ His heels clack on the cherry wood floor. “Kuroo, you’re up.” Shibayama reminds the vampire. A click of the tongue. Catty scarlet eyes turned gray with a swift breeze and his fangs retreating to normal canines. But what the glamour didn’t cover was his ravenous appetite. Kuroo swallows the temptation down. Not at a time like this. “Inouka, do you have the hunger pills?” Kuroo asks. “Yes, senpai.” “Good. You will need it.” Kuroo is escorted to a room where the platform is centered. He takes hunger pills and swallows them down. Music blares from above. “Master Kuroo,” His subordinates are ready. He nods for the cue. Some stagehands lift the platform, and he is upon the stage. The music stops on cue Confused expressions sprinkle about the dance floor until all eyes land on the elegant figure. A collection of human and vampire scents hit Kuroo, yet he maintains his demeanor. “Welcome to the Witch’s Lair, a wondrous night club where you can spend a magical night here with your friends. I am Kuroo Tetsurou, owner of this club. I am honored to welcome you all to the grand opening of the Witch’s Lair. Please enjoy your time here and have an enchanting night!” Applause breaks out on the dance floor. The music starts back up and Kuroo paces around the club, checking on the workers. The waitresses and bartenders greet their boss formerly. He concludes his tour around the new club as the partying continues, vanishing in the shadows. 

Kinoshita rolls up his sleeves, preparing drinks for the customers. His hands flew, pouring liquids into containers, shaking containers, and occasionally executing tricks in his routine. Some attendees compliment the young bartender for his energetic activity and flawless drinks. The young bartender humbly refutes his customers’ compliments with bashful gestures. After each customer, Kinoshita peers over the tip jar at the corner. It is filled with coins and handfuls of dollar bills. A smile makes its way to Kinoshita’s lips. _Nothing like a little honest work for the day._ Work feels through like a blur until Kinoshita feels a tap on his shoulder. “Kinoshita, your shift is over. I can take it over from here.” His co-worker, Tenma, says. “Thanks for your hard work!” The older takes Kinoshita’s place in the bar as Kinoshita goes into the backroom for a break. He takes a swig of cold water and takes in the cool air. Clean air fills his lungs, sweet and relieving. The stench of alcohol, vape, and other chemicals was absolutely horrid, all tempting him to succumb into a bad path. He takes a couple breaths, in and out, in and out. Amidst his break, he picks up on the faint voice of his boss. The tone of Kuroo’s voice can be heard in the distance, somewhat distressed yet calm. _Sounds like he’s…_ The bartender’s curiosity takes over his instinct; he comes out of the break room- “…dangerous to indoctrinate new recruits, Father. But, please, don’t make me do it on innocent humans.” Kuroo’s voice came from across the hall, where Kuroo’s office was- A dark room filled with nothing but motifs of red and black. Kinoshita shivered. He didn’t like the vibes coming from that room. It was creepy and always gave him red flags… “Son, I don’t care about morals. In order to utilize your dominance, you must use it effectively…” A deep, raspy voice croaks, reverberating about the room and into the hallway. Cold fear steeled in Kinoshita’s veins. What was Kuroo worried about doing? What was it? “Father…” Kuroo’s voice falters in confidence. “You’ll do it eventually, Kuroo, no matter how much you protest against me. You **_will do it_** as the leader of your vampiric coven.” The voice rumbles._ Vampiric coven?! Kuroo is a vampire?! _Kinoshita covers his mouth and shuffles back to the break room. I didn’t see that, I didn’t see that, I didn’t see that. He prays excessively, rubbing his ears. But the truth lingered in his mind: his own boss is a vampire. 


	3. Whispered Secrets

A lone candle burns in the darkness. The sound of a fan opening from its hinges. An intake of breath and a sigh fills the silence. A vampire licks his fangs in satisfaction. “Beautiful,” A voice chuckles. “Bokuto, are you done?” A quiet voice joins in the silence. Bokuto smirks. “Your blood is the best, Akaashi.” “As you always say when you drink my blood,” Akaashi sharply quips back. The younger vampire fingers up his neck, his fingers touching the liquid of his own blood. “Messy as usual,” Akaashi cleans up the wound while Bokuto kisses the back of Akaashi’s hand as an apology. The older helps to fix up Akaashi’s collar. The candlelight reveals a more beautiful side to Akaashi’s aqua eyes. They darken in concern. “You should find someone to feed, Bokuto. You can’t depend on me forever,” Akaashi frowns. Bokuto’s glamour revealed a young man with hungry red eyes, glowing of bloodlust. “How would I find someone else whose blood that isn’t yours, my kitten?” Bokuto’s face mirrors the frown, his hand caressing Akaashi’s cheek. “You’ll find that person someday, Bokuto… You’re not looking hard enough.” Bokuto’s frown deepens. A silence falls between the two. “I’ll admit whenever I drink your blood, it is very strong," says the younger vampire after an eternity of silence. Bokuto's eyes look up to Akaashi. The younger vampire was trying to lighten up the mood. _I cannot help it. There is no one whose blood is ripe and delicious like Akaashi's._ "I'll be going. Good night, my lord." Akaashi kisses Bokuto's cheek and retires for the night, leaving the lone vampire to wallow in his insatiable hunger for more. 

"Good job on the case, Kenma." The chief officer congratulates the young man. Kenma nods a thanks, returning to his paperwork. Newspaper articles recounting the previous crimes and solved cases. _At least they're all solved... _He thinks to himself. "Hey Kenma, are you available for a celebratory dinner tonight? We've got a big table ready at this good restaurant," His fellow teammate, Yaku, peers over his cubicle. "I'll pass for tonight," Kenma remarks. Yaku makes a face. "Hey, you shouldn't refuse your senior's offer for a dinner," Kenma rolls his eyes. He'd rather spend the night playing (and hopefully finishing up) the latest role-playing game. "Well, if you're not going, I'm sure your juniors would talk bad about you," Yaku adds. _Yaku's nagging won't stop, huh?_ "Fine, I'll go," Kenma begrudgingly grunts. "Alright!" Yaku smiles. Kenma sighs. His superior would be more troublesome if Kenma didn't say yes. He goes about his work, writing up his report on his latest case and reviewing new case files. 

Kenma couldn't stand it. The stench of strong alcohol from sake, the clamor of a multitude of voices, and the annoying questions from his fellow co-workers. _Can I go home now? _He wallows, taking a swig of cold water. The others jovially congratulate Kenma on his recent case. "You were so cool interrogating the culprit, Kenma! You even scared him with your sharp questions!" Someone claps him on the back too roughly. He flinches. "It was just work," Kenma mumbles. "Hey, don't be like that! We give you a lot of credit with the more serious cases around here!" Inouka remarks. _Can everyone stop kissing me up?_ Heat travels up his cheeks, yet the young detective tries to ignore it. The cordial atmosphere is then interrupted with a comment from Yaku: "You know, Boss has been really reticent recently." The whole table becomes quiet, their eyes widen in anticipation. Even Kenma is intrigued. Yaku smirks, looking around before he starts his tale, "Apparently, there has been a string of missing university students. Chief doesn't want to open the case to anyone yet since we don't have tangible clues." "Who do you think it is, Morisuke?" One of the juniors ask curiously. "I'd say it's probably one of those serial killers out there, you know?" Yaku's eyes light up in realization. Kenma almost choked on his water. _That's too easy of a culprit. _"No, I think it's gotta be one of those people- uh, what do you call them, Abnormals?" Someone interlopes, earning some skeptical comments from the others. _Vampires? Werewolves? That's not in my league of work, buddy. _Kenma shakes his head. There was no way the suspect would be some paranormal creature who would leave behind a number of victims. Unless... "I've heard rumors about the CEO of Kotaro Incorporation being a vampire. They say that if you tick him off, you can see that he has red eyes, instead of amber eyes." Another junior, Akakura, adds to the conversation. "He's probably wearing eye contacts, Arakura. Don't make strange things like that." Kenma dismisses the notion. "I'm serious, Kenma-senpai! It's scary!" _Bokuto, a vampire? _Confusion swirls around Kenma's mind as he tries to piece two and two together. "I hope you're pulling my leg, Arakura. Bokuto is human. He helps us by providing resources for us to investigate our cases. There's no way he would be a vampire." Tendo scoffs. Some people vocalize their agreement with Tendo's statement. _He isn't a vampire, is he?_ Kenma thinks to himself as he recounts the articles he has read of Bokuto. Bokuto Kotaro, a man with undeniable charisma and influence over the local businesses, along with his partner, freelance writer Akaashi Keiji. There was no doubt about Bokuto's connections in the city. With his business and influence, it laid deep on the very root of the city, from the local businesses to the very offices of politicians. _But a vampire? _Kenma would have to look into this... 


	4. The High Priestess

Akaashi fought the urge. He fought his appetite. He took his hunger pills. Yet, the perfect scent was there. “Akaashi-” A concerned voice sounded so distant, muffled, and strained. A figure enters his blurry vision. But he can’t discern them... Pain writhes in his chest. He could barely breathe, a heavyweight pressing on his chest. _Blood... Sweet blood…_ Faint vampiric scents lingered in the air, and not a single human scent was to be found. Burning tears listed down his cheeks. _Hungry…_ Akaashi writhed in pain.  
“Get someone to feed Akaashi. He has not fed in 10 days.” _Bokuto?_ A sharp pain stung at Akaashi once more. The vampire could barely keep his eyes open until...  
A sweet scent encompassed all the scents in the room. “Akaashi, you can take off your glamour…” Washio consoles, his hand on the younger’s back. _No... It’s a human scent._ “You need to feed, Akaashi. You don’t look healthy.” Akaashi heaves, letting the glamour recede. “Come, it’ll take a while. Let us know if you’re not feeling well.” Bokuto’s voice resurfaces in the distance. Akaashi could barely see a vaguely familiar figure in the distance.

**_Strength_**  
Ennoshita was guided by Anahori and Onaga to Akaashi’s room. The freelance writer’s room was nothing of what Ennoshita expected. Bare walls with a towering library with classical and contemporary books. A desk with neatly stacked manuscripts nestled on the side, overlooking the window. A Victorian-style bed decked with a silk canopy and Akaashi… It was like something coming from a 19th-century oil painting. A beautiful subject with a face of suppressed anguish. “Akaashi…” Onaga guides Ennoshita to sit on the edge of the bed. “Ennoshita is here.” Dulled scarlet eyes land on Ennoshita. _Red eyes?_ Blue eyes Ennoshita was used to seeing were gone. They were replaced by hostile red eyes. Akaashi closed his eyes in pain. “Akaashi, you need to feed. Ennoshita, come closer to him.” Anahori coaxes. Ennoshita obliges, inching closer to Akaashi. Ennoshita felt something inside him. _What made Akaashi look so vulnerable_? Ennoshita pondered. The writer looked so tired with a hollowed-out expression listed on his face. Evidence of gray tinging the sheer black shade of hair. Akaashi didn’t appear as youthful when Ennoshita first met him. Ennoshita felt something cold on his skin... It was Akaashi's hands._ So cold..._ “I’m sorry…” Akaashi croaks. _What is he being sorry for? I’ve already consented..._ The others had already left the room. The vampire sat up, holding onto Ennoshita's hands. The human braces himself. He had no idea what he would face with this strange person in front of him. Looking at Akaashi’s fangs was sharp and legitimate without the glamour. The youth exposed his neck for the vampire and with a glance - eyes full of hunger and apology- Akaashi lunges onto Ennoshita and sinks his fangs into the human’s flesh.


	5. The Chariot

_ The Chariot  _

Kuroo clicks his tongue.  _ Kinoshita won’t STOP  _ asking  _ me about the vampiric realm _ .  _ Does he want to be killed?  _ The vampire huffs under his breath as he wraps a sash around his waist. The youth is dressed for the inauguration ceremony, an ancient event signifying the introduction of a new life as a vampire. Commonly an adulthood ceremony for native vampires, it has lost its charm; the ceremony has since been tainted by modernity and its significance eroded.  _ It has been a long time since I wore this…  _ An elaborate headdress wraps around Kuroo’s crown with colorful accenting feathers. Kuroo wears a ruby drape complete with a black sash. Patterns of black and gold ginkgo leaves decorate the drape. The youthful man didn’t age a bit. “You look great, Kuroo. Reminds me of when we did it as young adults.” Yaku comments, doing some last minute adjustments to Kuroo’s outfit. The younger vampire is wearing a similar attire with a scarlet drape with silver butterflies in the background. A topaz necklace accompanies Yaku’s outfit. Kuroo smirks with nostalgia, “It’s been a long time…” “A weird occasion too. Your father makes the strangest requests for your businesses.” Yaku applies some makeup for Kuroo: red eyeliner and some foundation to even Kuroo’s complexion. “Perfect. Got your glamour off?” Kuroo nods. “Let’s hope it goes well.” Yaku sighs, giving one more look on Kuroo’s outfit. His scarlet eyes are nearly done distinguishable from the elaborate makeup he is wearing. “I think we’re ready…” “You think?” Kuroo smirks. Yaku scoffs. “You know what I said.” The two link arms and head out to the ceremony. 

_ The Moon  _

A pentagram drawn with lit candles. Masked witnesses with a desire for blood. Kinoshita’s hands trembled. It was either from the cold or the fear he felt from being watched by a bunch of random vampires.  _ Kuroo is coming, Kuroo is coming…  _ His anticipation outweighed his fear as he takes in the atmosphere.  _ I’ll be a vampire!  _ Normally one would run away from the sight of a vampire, but Kinoshita found Kuroo,  _ his own  _ ** _BOSS_ ** , intriguing. He thought vampires would be haggard creatures with grotesque features, but the vampires he saw, especially Kuroo, were uncannily beautiful…Kinoshita shifts in his wake. The veil and attire made him look and feel exotic… A dress like piece which accentuates the aesthetic of a pure individual with a rosy background and white doves sprinkled all over the dress. The veil was black, a contrast from the shades of red from the dress. Kinoshita can feel butterflies fluttering up his stomach. He had never felt so pretty, so exotic, so foreign…  _ The vampires are more cultured than you think.  _ Kuroo’s voice reminds. From the time Kinoshita had accidentally stumbled upon Kuroo’s call with his father, the bartender never thought he’d be in the world of vampires as a new inductee. He waited until he saw Kuroo… The youth gaped. Kuroo was  _ amazing _ ,  _ astonishing _ , his vanity was nothing from what the humans had ever seen.  _ He is so beautiful  _ … Yaku, on the other hand, was also beautiful, but he was not as enchanting as Kuroo. He escorts Kuroo to his seat across from Kinoshita. Deep voices fill in the silence. Shivers went up the human’s spine. The ambiance became more sinister… Kinoshita looked up to Kuroo. He could only focus on Kuroo’s presence, the others completely obsolete. The vampire lifts Kinoshita's veil. If it weren't for the occasion of the ceremony, the human would've blurted the first thought he had when he saw Kuroo. A vanity inhuman yet fantastical with the makeup, Kuroo looked more stunning than what Kinoshita had expected. Cold hands tenderly wrap around the human's neck. Kinoshita tenses up. "Don't tense up," Kuroo whispers as he leans in onto Kinoshita's neck. The vampire's fangs pierced onto the human's flesh, and slowly but painfully drink blood from his neck. Kinoshita takes a sharp breath, feeling pain throbbing on his neck. Sensing Kinoshita's pain, Kuroo slipped in kisses on his neck as he sucked more blood. The human feels something between the lines of pleasure and pain as Kuroo continues to drink. _Kuroo…_ He gasps, feeling light-headed. Kuroo stabilizes Kinoshita by holding his hands. _Cold yet warm._.. 


	6. The Tower

The Tower 

An isolated sterile room. Muffled chatter. Two men occupy the room, one with steely golden eyes. The other, a shadow weighed with raw guilt and misery dressed in a orange jumpsuit. An opened manila folder sits next to the interrogator. “Did you use a dagger?” 

The shadow shifts uneasily. “Yes.” 

“Did you stab the following victims?” Kenma lists off the names from the documents in the folder. Hesitation. The detective waits patiently.“Yes.” Rehearsed words of the guilty’s criminal charges and their actions slip out from his mouth. As soon as those words were stated, the shadow sinks into his seat. Without a moment of hesitation, Kenma leaves. 

“Thank you, Detective. I’ll take it over from here,” Saeko states, entering the room with an attorney.  Another case done. Kenma is greeted with a familiar face. “Good work, Detective Kenma,” The proud yet smiling face of the heir to Kotaro Company always gave the detective a sense of security- and it unsettled him. “Thanks, Bokuto. Is there anything you need?” He shrugs off the feeling and retrieves another file from Lev, his secretary/ apprentice. “No, I just wanted to see you after you’ve got things settled with this case.”  What a weirdo. But then again, every time Kenma was assigned a case and solves it, Bokuto was always there to see through the result.  Well, his father did provide us with enough resources for our cases. He doesn’t intend to stop from what I’ve heard.  “Thank you, Bokuto.” Kenma plainly says. Bokuto chuckles. “Cold as always,” “Boss, Chief said that you can take a break after this last case.” Lev sneaks up from behind, catching up with the two.  I’m getting a vacation?  Kenma surpasses the urge to celebrate on the spot.  In time for Undercover’s DLC release!  Bokuto ruffles Kenma’s hair - the younger winces. “You’ll solve this one in a flash.”  Shut up.  Kenma’s ears tinge red. “Thank you, Lev.” Kenma takes the file and gives a brief reading: 

Unidentified threat looms over the city. Missing university students gone from their homes. 

So this was what Arakura was talking about..  His eyes flicker about the pages. Vague details, uncertain interviews.. It seemed like the work of something.. “Have fun with this case, Kenma!” Bokuto’s voice returns Kenma back to reality. His eyebrows furrow.  This will be a tough one..

The Moon 

Kenma racked his brain for answers. He already collected a number of interviews from victims’ loved ones, went over the suspected locations where they were last seen…  There’s gotta be some place where the missing can be seen. Wait, I can ask Bokuto.  He dials up his phone number. “ We’re sorry. The phone you’re trying to reach is not available. Please leave a voice message.”  Beep. Kenma clicks his tongue in disappointment.  I hope he doesn’t mind.  He thinks to himself as he makes his way back to the police station. 

Why am I even doing this?  It was out of character for the young detective to sneak out of office hours to get some resources from Bokuto’s office.  “You’re welcome to come in my office anytime!”  Even that quote the heir stated from how-many-months-ago didn’t comfort him. Kenma entered into the building. “Good evening, Detective Kenma. How can I help you?” The receptionist welcomes with a warm smile. “I’m checking in to visit the archives.” Kenma can feel his palms sweating. “Are you visiting Mr. Kotaro’s office as well?” “Yes,” “Mr. Kotaro is out of his office for the time being, but he told me that you’re welcome to come into his office anytime. Please let me know if you need anything,” Kenma nods. The receptionist checks in the detective with his badge. With slightly trembling hands, he makes his way to his designation. The dim lighting from the hallways was unsettling. Shadows danced along the windows as he walked down the hallway. Inaudible voices whisper into Kenma’s ear, sending chills down his spine. This was why he preferred going in the morning.  It’s too creepy. Bokuto’s office was the second to last room on the left. Kenma took a breath and opened the door. The room wasn’t what he expected. It was a quaint workspace, complete with the minimalist desktop and organized library. The desk was clean and organized, save fo the a handful of unsigned papers here and there. A breath slipped out of Kenma’s lips. The archives was just next door to Bokuto’s office. He could just go in there and get some things. A strong aroma hit Kenma’s nose before he made a move. The metallic smell of iron.. He froze in place.  Blood..  The scent was strong and recent.  Was someone in here?  Words from Arakura’s predicament echos in Kenma’s mind as he took another cautionary step. He hoped that Bokuto wasn’t an Abnormal. The heir was too charismatic and  obviously  too dense to be a blood sucking vampire who feeds on humans nightly. Instead of entering into the archives as he should be doing, he headed to the opposite direction - to a curtain. The curtain draped over the door, the knob glinting from the dim light in the hall.  No voices from the other side. Kenma inched closer, his hand grasping the knob. Slowly yet carefully, he opened the door. The foul stench was much more stronger here.  What?

Kenma wished that he was in a dream, or at least in a nightmare. The room he stumbled upon had an antique aesthetic, something coming from a Victorian-period bedroom. The room was void of mirrors or windows. A singular candle burned. Something in Kenma’s gut told him that something was awry. No one was in the room yet he could smell the blood here.  Wait..  A horrifying image. Blood. A young man in a nearly critical state. It was the most recent victim, missing only two days ago. “Kenma?”  No.  He bit down his lip. There was no doubt that it was Bokuto. He turned around, guilt surging in him. Red eyes gazed at the detective’s small frame. “What were you doing?” A low growl rumbled in Bokuto’s throat. It was the night that Kenma knew he discovered the answer to those rumors. 


End file.
